Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy made her debut in Super Mario Land for the Game Boy, where she was princess of the land of Sarasaland. The premise of the game is that Daisy has been kidnapped by the evil alien, Tatanga, who wishes to take over the peaceful kingdom by marrying her. She is portrayed as the love interest of Luigi, and is best friends with Princess Peach. Games Super Mario Land Princess Daisy's first appearance was in Super Mario Land. During this time, Sarasaland, another kingdom in the Mushroom World, was invaded by the mysterious space alien Tatanga. Princess Daisy, the ruler of Sarasaland, was kidnapped by the space invader because he wanted to rule Sarasaland by marrying her. Mario started his adventure to rescue Princess Daisy by traveling into the four kingdoms of Sarasaland. In each of them, after Mario defeats a boss, an enemy was waiting disguised into Princess Daisy. Mario finally defeated Tatanga and saved the princess. They then drive off in a rocket and the credits roll. NES Open Tournament Golf Daisy made a cameo appearance as Luigi's caddy in NES Open Tournament Golf. While Luigi is golfing, she would remark on how well Luigi plays. At the title screen, Daisy is seen with a blue mini-dress; this is probably because of the limitation of the color palette. ]] Mario Tennis After 9 years without an appearance, Princess Daisy made her great reintroduction to the Mario Tennis series in the N64 game Mario Tennis. She reappeared because there was not enough human characters. The princess was a technical character and looked similar to Peach, but with brown hair, an orange dress and no crown. Mario Party 3 Daisy's second playable appearance was in Mario Party 3. The princess is not playable in the story mode, but she is playable in party mode and battle mode. In story mode, she appears after the player wins the Courage Stamp. She wanted to have the Beauty Stamp and even tricked the Millennium Star into giving it to her. Super Smash Bros. Melee While she wasn't playable in game (but one of Peach's palette swaps is Daisy's), Princess Daisy appeared as a trophy. For some reason, Peach's Daisy color scheme has darker skin than the real Daisy. Mario Party 4 In the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy and the other characters were in Peach's Castle Garden when they saw something big landing in the garden. They all find out that Toad, Goomba, Boo, Shy Guy and Koopa Troopadiscoveredthe mysterious Party Cube. This is the first game in which Daisy is seen with her current dress. Mario Party 5 One day, in the peaceful Dream Depot, the Star Guards decided to invite Daisy and the others to a party in the Dream Depot. They decided to give them a chance to visit the world of dreams. Bowser planned to invade Dream Depot and destroy everyone's dreams. So Daisy and the others fought to defeat him. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! The princess is first seen racing in a kart in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Daisy is a middle weight character and was the default partner of Peach. Her special item was the Heart, a defensive item that give her the item that just hit Daisy. Her kart was the Bloom Coach and is unlocked by finishing the Flower Cup in 50cc. .]] Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Daisy's second time on the green is in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, but instead of being a caddy, she plays the game herself. In the game, she is a power character. This is the first game that Daisy is voiced by Deanna Mustard, her current voice actress and is the first game where Daisy wears her sport outfit. Mario Power Tennis Her next spin-off appearance was in the game Mario Power Tennis. This is also her second appearance in a Mario Tennis game. In this game, Daisy is again a technical character, like Peach. She has two special shots: her offensive power shot is Wonder Flower and her defensive power shot is the Flowerbed Return. Mario Party 6 One day, Brighton and Twila, the sun and the moon respectively, started to argue because they wanted to know who is the more impressive. Daisy and the others tried to get them to make up, but that did not work. Then they all had an idea, they decided to throw a Mario Party and gather the power of the Stars and to use their power to calm down the arguing beings. Yakuman DS Princess Daisy's first unlockable appearance on the Nintendo DS was in the only-Japanese mahjong game, Yakuman DS. In the game, Daisy is at rank 10, she has 3/5 stars and had good luck and attack but low defense. Mario Superstar Baseball The first time we see the flower princess hitting a baseball is in Mario Superstar Baseball. Daisy is a balanced character, but has more technique and is available from the start. She is the secondary captain in Peach's team. Her special shot, the Flower Ball, makes the ball she hits disappear in a burst of flowers and reappear at a different location. Her pitch has a similar effect. Mario Party 7 During the event of Mario Party 7, Daisy and the Mario crew all received an invitation from Toadsworth to go on a luxury cruise, but Bowser did not get invited and decided to sabotage the party. Once again, Mario, Daisy and the other attendees fought against the Koopa King. Mario Party 8 Tag Teams Daisy + Mario = Flower Players Daisy + Luigi = Tango Tanglers Daisy + Peach = Damsels in Success Daisy + Yoshi = Tomboy Trouble Daisy + Wario = Mischief-Makers Daisy + Waluigi = Double Facers Daisy + Toad = Bloomy Shroomy Daisy + Boo = High Spirited Duo Daisy + Toadette = Perfumed Shroomy Daisy + Birdo = Gallopin' Gal-Pals Daisy + Dry Bones = Daisy Pushers Daisy + Blooper = Bloopsie-Daisy Daisy + Hammer Bro = Barn Builders Mario Kart DS Princess Daisy was a playable character in Mario Kart DS. You can unlock Daisy by placing first in the Lighting Cup on 50cc. Super Mario Strikers The princess also appear in the sport spin-off Super Mario Strikers. In the game, Daisy is an offensive character and she wore orange soccer jersey and her number is 09. Her Super Strike is the Torpedo Strike. Mario Kart Wii Daisy can be unlocked by completing Special Cup 150cc in first place or by playing 2,850 races in Mario Kart Wii. Her baby counterpart can also be unlocked. Mario Super Sluggers Daisy returns in Mario Super Sluggers as a playable character. She is an all-around type character. Mario Sports Mix Daisy also appears in Mario Sports Mix. Her special move traps the opposing team in a small, circular flower garden, making the target easier to hit. She is a technical-based character. Mario Kart 7 Daisy returns as a lightweight character in Mario Kart 7. She is once again an unlockable character in Mario Kart 7. She can be unlocked by winning 50cc Flower Cup in Nitro Grand Prix. Mario Party 9 One night when Daisy and the others were stargazing, they notice a purple vortex taking all the ministars. They see that Bowser is stealing all of them, so Daisy and the others venture forth to retrieve them. Trivia * Daisy is the first major Mario character not created by Shigeru Miyamoto, and the only major female character in the Mario series not created by him. * It has been hinted that Daisy has a tomboy personality. This is shown by Daisy and Yoshi's tagteam name in Mario Party 8 being Tomboy Trouble. This is also shown by the fact that she almost only appears in sports games, with few appearances outside of them. *In Mario is Missing!, there is a woman that provides the help information who has a strong resemblance to Princess Daisy in terms of appearance. However, it is not confirmed as to whether this character is actually Daisy or not. *Daisy made a cameo along with Rosalina in the 2012 Disney film Wreck-It Ralph at Game Central Station chatting with each other as Felix and Calhoun set out to find Ralph in Sugar Rush. Game Appearances *Super Mario Land *NES Open Tournament Golf *Mario Tennis series (Except Power Tour) *GBC is guest appeared in Peach's Castle(yellow hair) or N64 Status mugshot(purple hair) *Mario Kart series (After Double Dash!!) *Mario Party series (After 3, except Advance) *Mario Golf series (After Toadstool Tour) *Advance Tour is mentioned in Locker Room or GC Status mugshot *Mario Football series *Mario Baseball series *Mario Hoops 3-on-3 *Mario Sports Mix *Yakuman DS *Itadaki Street DS *Fortune Street *Super Smash Bros. Melee (as a trophy) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (as a trophy) *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Gallery Artwork Daisy MP3.png|''Mario Party 3'' Daisy - MP4.jpg|''Mario Party 4'' Daisy MP5.png|''Mario Party 5'' File:Daisy Art - Mario Party 5.png|''Mario Party 5'' Daisy - MP6 2.jpg|''Mario Party 6'' Daisy MP6 2.png|''Mario Party 6'' Daisy - MP8.png|''Mario Party 8'' Daisy - MP8 2.png|''Mario Party 8'' Daisy MSS.png|Mario Super Sluggers'' Daisy MSOWG.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Daisy MSOG.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Daisy ISDS.png|''Itadaki Street DS'' Daisy MGTT.png|''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Daisy - MH3ON3 Transparente.png|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' Daisy - MH3ON3 Icon.png|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' icon Daisy - MKDS.png|''Mario Kart DS'' Daisy - MKWII.png|''Mario Kart Wii'' Daisy - MSCF.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged Football'' Daisy - MPT.png|''Mario Power Tennis'' Daisy - MSSB.jpg|''Mario Superstar Baseball'' Daisy - SMSF.png|''Super Mario Strikers'' 269593_182189768501494_6027921_n.jpg|Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Baby Daisy.jpg|Baby Daisy DaisyKart7.png|Mario Kart Daisy MKWii BabyDaisy.JPEG|Mario Kart Baby Daisy Daisy plays beach volleyball at London 2012.png|Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games See also *Princess Peach *Luigi *Mario Category:Characters in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Mario Kart DS Characters Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Super Mario Strikers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters